TV Remote (1-Shot)
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: All Ryou wanted was to watch some TV. Bakushipping.


It was a quiet day inside of Ryou's house. The windows were open, a warm summer breeze kept snapping the freshly ironed curtains, the kitchen was next to spotless, the air didn't smell like must or sweat for once, clothes were neatly cleaned and put away in the upstairs bedrooms, the bathrooms were in pristine condition, and the carpet was free from dog hair and toys. Ryou sighed with a content smile on his face as he relaxed on the couch.

 _Perfectly silent,_ he thought gratefully. _I should send Bakura and Akefia to the park more often to walk Fluffy. That dog can be a handful._ He giggled at the thought of the three of them together strolling peacefully throughout the park. _That would never happen. Not even in my dreams._

Bakura was Ryou's older brother, and Akefia had moved in with them once his fiancee had dumped him. The Egyptian had settled in nicely, but he and Bakura tended to butt heads too much for Ryou's liking. Fluffy would then proceed to jump into their arguments and brawls by barking and 'playing' with the two. Bakura and Akefia often had scratches and minor bites on their arms because of it.

Ryou sighed again. _I should enjoy this silence while I can,_ he thought. _The moment they get home, Hell starts again._ He giggled again. Akefia was fun to have around, so saying it was Hell was a bit of an overstatement. He reached for the TV remote. It had been a while since he had time to sit and watch some of his favorite shows, so he figured he should do so before the trio came home.

Not ten minutes into the fifth episode of American Horror Story did the front door slam open. A bunch of profanities filtered into the house as Bakura released Fluffy. The gigantic red and white husky wasted no time to rush through the open back door and into the backyard. His barks and yips of happiness at chasing the poor butterflies could be heard.

"Damn that dog and his idiotic games!" Bakura cursed. He hung the leash up by the door as Akefia shuffled in. There was an amused look on his face, and Bakura cursed it too. "And damn you and your stupid face!"

"You're the one who got dragged into the butterfly garden. I just happily sat back and watched," Akefia replied with a smirk. Bakura got the taller of the two into a headlock and began to give Akefia a painful noogie.

"You asshole!" Bakura cried angrily. Akefia chuckled before elbowing Bakura's stomach and switching positions. Akefia laughed victoriously.

"I win again, Bakura!" Bakura only growled and tried to escape. It proved futile as Akefia was stronger.

Ryou sighed sadly. _I should've known I wouldn't be able to get through an episode,_ he thought with a frown. A headache that he felt coming on at the sudden loudness only made him feel worse. Akefia pulled Bakura over to the couch before throwing Bakura on it. He scrambled up before Akefia had the chance to sit on him. It was then that they realized that something was on the TV.

"Ryou, I thought you stopped watching this shit," Bakura said in reference to the show he was currently trying to watch. Ryou huffed with annoyance.

"No, Bakura," he said. "I never stopped. I just never have time with the two of you around." He gave his best glare, but he soon gave up on it. The two of them were thick-headed as is. Glaring wouldn't even register on their radar. Bakura didn't say anything, and Akefia was strangely quiet as he stared at the TV. Ryou thought for a brief moment that they were actually going to allow him to watch it, but he should've known better than that. Not a couple minutes later did Bakura snatched the remote from Ryou's grasp. "Hey!" Ryou cried out in displeasure.

Bakura only grunted in reply and began to surf through the channels. Ryou pouted, for he knew he wasn't going to get the remote back. Akefia then reached for the remote himself. "Gimme," he said, but Bakura was quicker. He held the remote up above his head and sent a death glare to his cousin.

"Back off," he growled, but Akefia ignored him.

"Gimme the remote!" Akefia yelled before attempting to reach over Bakura to grab it. Bakura then slammed a foot into the side of Akefia's face. He went to kick Akefia's side, but the Egyptian caught it before it could make contact. Ryou was unceremoniously crushed between Bakura and the couch as the two continued to fight for the remote. "Gimme the remote!" Akefia shouted again.

"No!" Bakura shouted back. The two continued the struggle as Ryou tried to helplessly push Bakura off of him. He gave up after Fluffy charged back into the house upon hearing all the noise. The dog jumped on top of Bakura and Akefia who had Ryou trapped beneath them. He sighed heavily and turned his attention back to the TV. The channel had been changed back to American Horror Story by accident.

Over the yelling and barking, Ryou could just barely make out what the characters were saying. _Well,_ he thought with a small smile, _At least I get to watch TV today._ His attention was pulled away from the TV again when Bakura yelled loudly in surprise. Fluffy must've bitten him for his next words were:

" _You damned dog!"_


End file.
